


Gongchan va a la Universidad

by auracax



Category: B1A4, f(x)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auracax/pseuds/auracax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gongchan va a la universidad, allí hace nuevos amigos, conoce a una chica y lucha por conservar sus viejas amistades, y todo mientras intenta concentrarse en sus estudios y convertirse en un profesional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> el titulo esta sujeto a cambios.

El primer día de clases puede ser agradable cuando estás en el colegio y ya ansías volver a ver a tus amigos, no hacer nada y no tener que adaptarte a algo nuevo,  pero no cuando es tu primer día de universidad y no conoces absolutamente a nadie, ni nada, toda esa estrutura se hace extraña para ti.

 

Justo esta era la situación de Gong Chan sik, o simplemente Gongchan. Él había pasado toda su vida estudiando en un colegio bastante exigente y siempre estuvo entre las mejores notas de todas las materias, por lo que la universidad no lo asustaba mucho. Lo que le preocupaba era adaptarse a nuevos compañeros y nuevos retos, a nuevas metodologías de las cuales él no sabía qué esperar.

 

Durante sus últimos años de estudio se dedicó diligentemente a cuestionarse de verdad qué quería estudiar, en qué se quería desempeñar laboralmente en un futuro. Su padre siempre lo había alentado a estudiar lo que quisiera y no solo lo que daba plata o lo que él había estudiado. En su familia el dinero nunca había sido problema, ya que,  su padre era el gerente de una importante empresa, por lo cual siempre había tenido todo lo que necesitaba.  Además  su madre siempre pasaba en la casa con él, apoyandolo en todo, evitando que se malcriara y dándole siempre un ambiente en el que él podía desarrollarse a su gusto pero en los limites de lo correcto.

 

Aun cuando Gongchan podía estudiar lo que quisiera, él escogió una carrera que implicaba un reto, y a la vez una aventura, decidió estudiar Ingeniería ambiental. A él   los números no le daban miedo, y el ambiente le fascinaba. Y aunque era algo tan exigente no le molestaba, incluso lo animaba. Por esta razón, su primer día de clases fue una mezcla de emoción y miedo. Pero sobre todo estaba expectante de qué le iba a deparar esta nueva etapa de su vida. 


	2. Capitulo 1

El proceso de Gongchan fue bastante normal, se matriculó, fue a la entrevista, la pasó y por ultimo fue a los dos días de inducción, sería la primera vez que recorrería la universidad y esto lo emocionaba.

 

El primer día de inducción comenzó temprano en la mañana, el rector dio su discurso de bienvenida, los decanos presentaron sus facultades y los clubes hicieron también sus presentaciones, él quedó fascinado, tanto que no sabía a cual club ingresar, pero ya luego lo descubriría así que no le dio mucha impotancia en el momento.

 

Al día siguiente los formaron por carrera, pero como eran muchos estudiantes por carrera, no todos iban a quedar en un mismo salón. Gongchan se había mentalizado ser lo más sociable posible, quería en serio hacer amigos. Así que apenas ingresó en la fila de su carrera, en busca del kit de bienvenida, le hizo conversación a los 2 chicos que tenía enfrente,  lo más casual posible,

 

-Hola, la fila está larga, ¿Eh? 

-Sí, bastante, no creí que se presentaran tantas personas en esta carrera. - dijo el mas alto entre los dos.

-yo también creí lo mismo, por cierto soy gongchan- comentó Gongchan, alegrandose de que los dos chicos parecían también interesados en socializar.

-Yo me llamo Shin Dongwoo, pero me gusta que me llamen cnu, es como mi nombre artístico. -respondió primero el mas alto.

-Yo me llamo Lee Junghwan, pero me gusta que me llamen sandeul, supongo que es mas fácil. -respondió el otro chico.

 

Gongchan parecía satisfecho, de modo que procedió a presentarse mas formal y a seguirles preguntando de ellos.

 

-Yo me llamo Gong chansik, pero pueden llamarme Gongchan, así me han llamado casi siempre. Tengo 16 años, ¿y ustedes? Y por cierto, ¿de donde son? ¿No los estoy incómodando con tanta preguntadera, verdad? - dijo esto ultimo con una sonrisa apenada en su rostro.

 -No te preocupes, -respondió mientras reía, cnu- yo tengo 18 años y soy de un pueblo cerca a la ciudad, y como lo que quería estudiar solo estaba aquí, pues mis padres accedieron en dejarme venir, ahora vivo en una estancia para estudiantes con sandeul, ahí nos conocimos hace unos pocos días.

-Yo tengo 17 -respondió entre emocionado y tímido, sandeul- también soy de un pueblo mas al sur de la ciudad, y me pasó lo mismo que a cnu.

-Oh debe ser genial, parece toda una aventura, yo nunca he salido de mi casa para quedarme en otra ciudad o algo parecido. Yo soy de aquí de la capital. -dijo Gongchan, en tanto se acercaba su turno de recoger el Kit y leía un mensaje que indicaba que ya lo habían ido a recoger.

-Ha sido todo un placer conocerlos chicos, ojalá nos toque en el mismo salón, o por lo menos alguna materia juntos. Ahora me tengo que ir, me están esperando para llevarme a casa. -terminó Gongchan, estusiasmado mientras se despedía y corría al carro que su madre había mandado a que lo buscara. 

 

En el camino a casa, Gongchan pensaba en esos dos chicos que acababa de conocer y que le parecían tan agradables. Ambos parecían lo más  cercano a amigos que habia logrado encontrar en su segundo día de inducción,casi  una semana antes de entrar a clases oficialmente y sin saber quienes iban a ser sus compañeros, y si en su salón iban a estar cnu y sandeul, pues así lo deseaba.

 

Cuando llegó a su casa se dio cuenta que no había reclamado el horario, así que le tocaría esperar casi una semana para poder saber qué clases le tocaban. _Por suerte_ , pensó, _el primer día casi siempre es para conocerse._

 

                                                                                                    ***         

 

Los días que transcurrieron luego de las inducciónes fueron bastante tranquilos, gongchan había aprovechado sus últimos días de vacaciones para salir con sus únicos dos amigos que habia hecho en el colegio, pero a los cuales apreciaba mucho y con los que se divertía mucho también.

 

Estos dos amigos eran algo mayores que él. Jung Jinyoung, el mayor, tenía 19 años, y vivía en un barrio contiguo al suyo, pero habían estudiado juntos desde tercero de primaria; lo quería mucho, tenían muchos recuerdos agradables y fue su primer mejor amigo hasta que llegó Baro a ser su segundo mejor amigo. Cha Sunwoo, o Baro, como insistía en llamarse, tenia 18 años, éste vivía en el mismo barrio de Jinyoung, aunque estos solo se conocieron cuando, en quinto año de primaria, le asignaron entrar al mismo salón en el que se encontraban jinyoung y gongchan.

 

Desde el primer día se habían hecho amigos, ya que a diferencia de gongchan, los otros chicos no  eran para nada tímidos. De modo que, al empezar a hablar su primer día de clases, notaron que tenían muchas cosas en común, entre otras, el gusto por jugar y no tener el interes en darse los lujos que, se suponía, alegraban a los niños de su alta clase social. Los tres, a pesar de las posesiones de sus padres, eran muy sencillos, amaban lo simple y el no tener que preocuparse por cosas que no fueran: ser niños y divertirse.

 

A medida que iban creciendo, todo lo hacían juntos, hacían pijamadas mientras aún eran niños y salidas recreativas cuando ya iban creciendo. Por esto, para los tres fue muy dificil cuando tuvieron que graduarse del colegio, cada uno tendría que seguir su camino, pues así lo habían decidido. Ese día lloraron, pero sus padres hicieron una gran fiesta, ellos disfrutaron hasta el amanecer y prometieron que nunca se separarían aun si no iban a estudiar lo mismo ni en el mismo lugar.

 

Jinyoung decidió que quería estudiar arquitectura, para esto se inscribió en una universidad al norte de la ciudad. Baro cumplió su sueño al pasar en la mejor universidad de medicina de la ciudad, la cual era publica y en ésa carrera se presentaban muchas personas; aunque sus padres querían que él estudiara en alguna universidad privada, él tenia claro lo que quería y para su satisfacción, lo logró. Gongchan, quien no tenia un sueño desde pequeño, eligió que lo que quería estudiar era ingeniaría ambiental, y para esto, el único lugar donde la habia era en una universidad justo en el centro de la ciudad, a unos 30 minutos en carro de su casa.

 

Estos tres amigos sabían que no sería fácil cumplir su promesa, pues ellos eran consientes de la dificultad de sus carreras y de que no tendrían tanto tiempo como antes de hacer las cosas juntos y salir siempre que querían. Por esta razón disfrutaron cada uno de esos días que restaban a el inicio de clases.

 


End file.
